The present application relates generally to rotary spinner apparatuses, systems and methods for producing fibers from molten materials and more particularly but not exclusively to multi-component rotary spinners for the same. Rotary spinners are useful for producing fiber materials such as fiberglass, glass wool, rock wool, mineral wool, or mixtures thereof. The production process for such materials may include introducing molten glass, rock, minerals, slag and/or other thermoplastic compositions into a rotating spinner, passing the molten material through apertures in the spinner, impinging a stream of elevated temperature gas onto material exiting the spinner apertures to further attenuate the material into fibers, adding binder compositions to the gas/fiber stream, and cooling and collecting the resulting fiber material. Spinners utilized in such processes are exposed to harsh operating conditions including mechanical stressing, thermal stressing and corrosion such as hot corrosion or oxidation. The performance and service longevity of spinners is negatively impacted by these conditions. Compounding these difficulties, the materials from which rotary spinners are formed face a trade-off between strength and corrosion resistance such that compositions exhibiting greater strength offer lesser corrosion resistance and vice-versa. Conventional attempts to address these challenges suffer from a number of drawbacks, disadvantages and shortcomings. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.